<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beso robado by Estigia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735062">Beso robado</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estigia/pseuds/Estigia'>Estigia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TsukiPro the Animation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, soft, ¡Feliz cumpleaños Ken!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estigia/pseuds/Estigia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken y Ryota se han quedado dormidos en la sala. El frío de la madrugada los ha despertado y Ryota se ha aventurado a robar un beso, pero el intento ha sido fallido. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos ya han sido escuchados.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakuraba Ryouta/Yaegashi Kensuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beso robado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soy pésima poniendo títulos y escribiendo resúmenes. La vida se me complica.</p>
<p>Últimamente tengo demasiadas ideas, pero cuando se trata de escribir, las musas me han dejado a mi suerte y no puedo concluir nada </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryota despertó a mitad de la noche. La televisión estaba encendida y Ken se encontraba a su lado, durmiendo plácidamente, encogido para que su cuerpo cupiera en el mullido cojín del sillón.</p>
<p>Una manta los tapaba a ambos. El reloj marcaba las 2:34 y el frío de la madrugada era intenso.</p>
<p>Su cuerpo estaba entumecido y el agradable calor de la manta lo detenía de moverse de su sitio. Pensó en despertar a Ken para que ambos fueran a sus cómodas camas, pero se detuvo; miró el rostro de su amigo.</p>
<p>Lo que sintió su corazón se manifestó en sus mejillas, <em>él realmente se veía muy lindo así</em>. Recargó su cabeza en su brazo derecho, mirando detalladamente las facciones de Ken: miró cómo su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente; sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca entreabierta, dejando escapar su cálido aliento. Paseó su mirada por aquellos labios que tanto le robaban la atención.</p>
<p>Un pensamiento, tanto peligroso como fugaz, le pasó por la mente. Miró en dirección al pasillo, asegurándose que ningún testigo pudiera ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer: tocó suavemente con su dedo índice los labios de su compañero, esperando que éste no despertara.</p>
<p>Una ligera mueca de Ken alertó a Ryota, parecía que estaba a punto de despertar, pero nada ocurrió.</p>
<p>La adrenalina en su cuerpo hizo que Ryota intentara algo más atrevido. Se acercó lentamente al rostro contrario con la intención de robar un beso; su corazón acelerado y el temblor de su cuerpo eran difíciles de controlar. A punto de unir sus labios, los latidos de su corazón retumbaban escandalosamente en sus oídos. El miedo de que pudieran ser escuchados por alguien más lo detuvo.</p>
<p>Ryota se alejó silenciosamente de su compañero.</p>
<p>No fue capaz de asimilar cuando Ken lo besó, incluso por la fuerza del impacto con su boca. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados hasta que el contacto terminó.</p>
<p>—Realmente estaba esperando que lo hicieras, pero lo pensaste demasiado.</p>
<p>Ken se levantó del sillón y jaló a Ryota junto a él.</p>
<p>—Por hoy vayamos a dormir. Mañana tengo muchas actividades.</p>
<p>Ryota no paraba de mirar la mano que sostenía Ken, ni siquiera notó que lo llevó a su habitación. Solo salió de su sorpresa cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él.</p>
<p>—Esta es tu habitación.</p>
<p>—Sí</p>
<p>Ryota no entendía nada. Con movimientos torpes trató de salir.</p>
<p>—¿A dónde vas? ¿Me vas a dejar dormir solo con este frío?</p>
<p>La mirada de Ken dejó entrever algo más que un simple deseo por dormir. Caminó lentamente, como si de un depredador se tratara, abrazó a Ryota y lo tiró junto a él en la cama.</p>
<p>Ryota sentía que su corazón se le salía por la boca. Le era frustrante saber que su cuerpo estaba tan débil que no podía resistirse a aquel abrazo tan apretado a su cuerpo.</p>
<p>Entonces, Ken tomó la cobija y tapó a ambos. Luego cerró los ojos.</p>
<p>Una ira mezclada con frustración sustituyó los latidos frenéticos de su corazón.</p>
<p>Tomó la nariz de Ken con fuerza. La víctima chilló de dolor, ya con sus ojos abiertos.</p>
<p>—¡Duele! ¡duele!</p>
<p>—No estoy haciendo esto para que te sientas bien.</p>
<p>Soltó la nariz enrojecida y giró su cuerpo, dando la espalda a su compañero.</p>
<p>—¿Así que Ryo ha esperado algo más y ahora está enojado por que no ha ido como esperaba?</p>
<p>El tono burlón lo exasperó más. Solo alcanzó a escuchar otro quejido cuando decidió soltar un codazo.</p>
<p>—Eres un idiota.</p>
<p>—Esta bien, lo siento.</p>
<p>La disculpa sonó sincera, con el arrepentimiento deseado, pero el silencio reinó entre ambos de nuevo.</p>
<p>Giró su cuerpo, solo para encontrarse con la espalda de Ken.</p>
<p>Se contuvo de hacer otro acto de violencia innecesario. Suspiró profundamente y recargó su cabeza en la espalda de Ken.</p>
<p>—Eres un idiota.</p>
<p>Ken volvió a su posición inicial.</p>
<p>—Y tu no eres para nada lindo.</p>
<p>Lo que salió de su boca resultó contradictorio con el abrazo que le dio a Ryota.</p>
<p>El agraviado iba a responder, pero estaba tan cómodo y cansado que prefirió dejar su venganza para otra ocasión.</p>
<p>—Solo por hoy te dejaré ganar.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>